


Manstruation

by Bentacles_06



Series: Ben Stories [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Dysphoria, Ftm Ben Hargreeves, Hurt not much comfort, One (1) trans joke, The horror is a pissy bitch honestly, Trans Ben Hargreeves, but also we know, lowkey angst, no beta we die like ben, reginald Hargreeves is abusive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06
Summary: Ben wakes up to his monster throwing a tantrum as his period begins.He angsts a bit before deciding to get up.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Ben Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611829
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Manstruation

Ben opened his eyes to a book hitting the window. J.R.R Tolkien, he believes, was the object thrown. He was correct, it seems, when the Hobbit lands on his pillow. They are out, and apparently deciding to wreck his room. 

Why are they like this? This is incredibly childish of Them, to make a mess simply because of the twisting red that is pulsing annoyingly from inside him. At least Grace gives him pads to soak up the disgusting red that leaves him at a constant rate. 

..Okay, perhaps he can see where they’re coming from. It hurts, aches, in a dull throb that decides it can and will proceed to be a bitch. He sighs heavily, and stares up at the ceiling, pretending to ignore Their distressed wreckage of his room. 

They do this every month. Really, Ben would think They’ve grown accustomed to the emotional and physical turmoil this cycle puts him through. When red splashes against his face, he grunts and attempts to shove his pajama shirt back down. “You're making a mess,” he hisses, and motions angrily for Them to return to the cavern that is his stomach. 

They give a low grumble in the back of his head, and he rolls his eyes at Their antics. Please, They whine, oh, please let me destroy your room further. Of course, that’s not actually what They’re saying to him. But what They’re saying, he can’t put into english thoughts. 

However, despite Their protests, They relent, and slide back where They belong, and Ben can breathe again. “Keep this up and I’ll make you fix your messes before pushing you away.” They continue to protest, but Ben manages to tune Them out until They are simply a low, annoyed hum in the back of his head. 

Manstruation, that’s what Klaus calls it. Something to make Ben smile when he’s on the verge of tears. Allison gets this way too, but Reginald becomes harsher when he becomes distressed by the simplest of things. 

“Cease this pathetic behavior,” Sir said, when Ben was thirteen and first came downstairs, late for breakfast and in tears because he believed he was dying. When Grace comforted him, Sir snapped at her as well. Unlike when he was younger, she pulled away. Sir ‘fixed’ that behavior.

And when Ben fainted at fourteen after running up the stairs with his siblings, Reginald banished him to his room. Ben pretended to hate it, that he was awfully sad about it, but really, it gave him time to rest. To stare up at the ceiling, and breathe for a while. They always enjoyed being alone with him, especially during the week out of the month. They seemed to feel bad about it all. About making his dysphoria mountains higher, because he didn’t just have a body that didn’t match his brain, it doesn’t fully belong to him. And he stayed up there, content to be alone for a while. 

When Ben finally decides to sit up, his head spins for a moment. Before he takes a breath, and gets out of his debatably comfortable bed. He begins picking up the mess They have decided to make his room, and he puts everything away. He gets dressed as well, and pulls his binder on, and sits down to wait for breakfast.


End file.
